


The Magic We Make

by thisisallivegot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: Successes lead to celebrations...and unexpected questions.





	The Magic We Make

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet fill for the one word prompt "occupy". 
> 
> (I'll update Power of Need eventually, I swear.)

"Prototype successful," JARVIS said.

 

Loki felt the sense of accomplishment that came with a completed project, his delight only growing as Tony turned back to grin at him. They had been working for weeks on a way to make Iron Man's repulsor blasts pack a punch even to mages, and this way had finally come together. They worked together often now, combining Tony's way of seeing the universe, which he called science, and Loki's seidr, melding them until they made something more extraordinary than either of them separately. Though Loki had been loathe to admit at first that anything could come above his trusted seidr.

 

"We did it," Tony crowed, walking closer to Loki.

 

"Of course we did." As if their union was meant to be anything other than hugely successfully. With Midgard's greatest mind and an accomplished mage working together, there was little that could stand in their way. Once he was close enough, Tony leaned forward to kiss him. It was a chaste thing, gentle against his lips, and Loki's eyes were drawn to Tony's own, seeing the delight resting there.

 

"Let's go celebrate," Tony murmured, pulling back.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. Usually, when Tony wanted to celebrate something, it involved a lot fewer clothes between the two of them. Loki wasn't opposed to that, certainly, but since neither of them had slept in two days he wasn't sure that it was the best idea. Tony was still mortal after all, and his body could only take so much. Still, it was best to be sure of Tony's intentions before he made any assumptions. "What did you have in mind?"

 

Tony grinned again. "Breakfast! I'm thinking crepes."

 

Ah. That was much more amenable. They hadn't eaten anything during their working binge either, and while an Asgardian could go longer without eating than a Midgardian, it didn't mean they didn't get hungry, and Loki's stomach growled in protest as soon as he was reminded of food. He smiled back at Tony indulgently. "I've never made crepes before," he admitted.

 

"It'll be alright," Tony assured. "JARVIS will give us the recipe."

 

"I've got it ready, sirs," JARVIS replied. "Should I wait until you're in the kitchen before I begin?"

 

"No, tell me now," Loki answered. He would remember it by the time they got up there.

 

JARVIS began reciting the recipe to them as they made their way to the elevator, and Loki gave it half his attention. The other half was on Tony, still high on the success of their latest project.

 

"I wonder if we could make it so that the repulsors fire actual magic at them next time," he said, twisting his hands animatedly as he talked. "That would shock the team. Can you imagine the look Thor would give me when he realized I was shooting actual magic?" He cackled.

 

Loki bit back his instinctual disgust at the mention of Thor. Things were much better between them than they had been when Loki had first gotten to Midgard, but they weren't made up by any means. Regardless, this wasn't the time for his grudges to intrude on Tony's happiness. By the time they had reached the kitchen floor, JARVIS had finished with the recipe.

 

Loki hummed. "I'm not sure." He wasn't able to teach Tony magic, since he simply wouldn't live long enough to learn it (unless Loki got an apple, but that was a conversation they hadn't quite had yet), but he might be able to enchant the suit itself to shoot the magical energy even without Tony's input. "But we can try," he continued, grinning despite himself. It seemed that Tony's happiness was contagious.

 

Once they got into the kitchen properly, Loki began pulling ingredients from cabinets and the refrigerator. Tony had been surprised at first that Loki had been a good cook, assuming that the prince of Asgard had simply been served his entire life, but Loki assured him that cooking was a lot like magic; the mixing of ingredients was much the same as the mixing of potions, and he found comfort in the familiarity.

 

Tony had sat down at the table while he gathered things, and he was still chattering on mindlessly. Loki half listened as he stirred, smiling back at him. He loved when Tony was happy. And he was, he realized, happy as well. He had been for a while. With this insane, creative, brilliant mortal. He would have to consider an apple for him more seriously. He poured the mixture into the skillet to start cooking.

 

"Hey Lokes?" Tony asked, having finished his previous sentence.

 

Loki turned to him. "Yes, Anthony?"

 

Tony smiled, a softer thing than the grin had been, but no less real. Loki loved it just as much. "Let's get married."

 

Loki froze. Marriage was a huge commitment for an Asgardian. On Midgard divorce was common, but the Aesir lived a long time, and didn't believe in divorce. Did he want to spend the rest of his long life with Tony? It didn't take much to decide. Of course he did. He would be getting an apple after all. Loki felt his own smile stretch across his face. "Of course," he answered, a little laugh escaping his throat.

 

"Great!" Tony answered. "I'll have Pepper start setting up venues. Is there some kind of Asgardian ceremony you want to do as well? I'd be up for that. Maybe- "

 

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted, "call from Director Fury."

 

Tony frowned for a moment, but then his smile spread again. "Tell him we're occupied."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
